Unexpected
by chocolatecrazy95
Summary: I slowly turn around even though I already know who it is. As I make a full turn, I meet the striking, full of hate blue eyes of my biggest enemy- Troy Bolton. I am Gabriella Montez and I am the number one bullied girl at East High School.
1. Chapter 1

"Introduction to my Life"

I look up and gaze at the beautiful blue sky. There are no clouds and the sun is shining brightly. The weather is wonderful which is a good sign-summer is coming. It's hot and I want to take a shower for the fifth time today but that's not exactly possible since I have classes. Also, the first one is with Ms. Darbus, so why am I even rationalizing on this? I get up from my favorite bench, take off my headphones while interrupting Kings of Leon's "Sex on Fire" and take my worn-out bag. It's not heavy or something but still feels like it weights a million pounds because I know I have to take it with me everywhere during the whole long day. Isn't it going to end soon? I feel like I have to be at home any minute.

For a normal human being school is fun, right? It's the place where you meet all of your friends, you laugh during brakes and at lunch, you see your girlfriend or boyfriend and share some kisses and just feel free and young or the exact opposite- nervous and insecure because there is an exam coming and you haven't studied enough or at all. However, even then everything's cool because you will chill out after school by watching a movie or going shopping again- with your friends. Well, I am a human being and my mother says I am a normal one but if you look at my school schedule, none of the things above are my school day I see people, I talk with my teachers and eat in the bathroom where I feel safe. I always study enough and usually get my exams without s problem and then go home and watch something like "The Notebook" or "A walk to remember" or even "Titanic" by myself. It sounds strange but to me it is nowhere near that. It's my routine, it's my lifestyle, it's what I do.

I walk into the brightly colored classroom, full of students who are shouting and laughing for the last time before the beginning of the school day. Ms. Darbus is sitting at her desk and gazing at a newspaper. She is again wearing the most unfashionable and freaky clothes there are- orange and pink. How can you even come up with that kind of combination for crying out loud? Anyway, I am used to this, everybody is used to this, so no attention is needed.

I hear the loud bell ringing. Fortunately, I walked in just in time and there will be no detention today. I smile a bit and walk fast but not too fast, so no one would bother looking. I am so very near my seat and just about sitting when I suddenly feel two fingers, tapping on my shoulder while clinging their nails in my skin with full force. I slowly turn around even though I already know who it is. As I make a full turn, I meet the striking, full of hate blue eyes of my biggest enemy- Troy Bolton.

I am Gabriella Montez and I am the number one bullied girl at East High School, Albuquerque, New Mexico.

-What do you want, Troy?

I put my bag down and my hand on my waist as I always do whenever I am in full contact with him. I really am bullied but I have learned my lesson-always show you don't care and have confidence until the end. As I look into his eyes again, I can't help but wonder what would they look like if there wasn't so much hate and pride and just negativity.

-Good morning to you, too, Montez.

-Don't bullshit me and get to the point. You know I don't really like talking to you that much.

-Alright, then. I just wanted to ask you why did you, in this fine and sunny morning, smile without any reason, while walking into Ms. Darbus' classroom?

-I will smile whenever I want to without having a reason to do that, asshole.

He smiles widely and gets a hold of my arm without causing me any pain since we are in a classroom and a teacher is probably watching. I don't pull back because I know that if I do, he will use his strength immediately and it will end up badly.

-Fine, Montez. Just don't be smiling too much. It doesn't suit you.

I sigh loudly and roll my eyes at him. How can a human being be so stupid and just looking constantly for the smallest thing to offend somebody? My general question which won't probably be answered soon enough.

-Whatever, Bolton. Just leave me alone.

-Will do. See you after school.

He smiles again and slowly walks away, never leaving my eyes. I turn around and finally get attached to my chair. Ms. Darbus stands up and the class begins. While taking my notebook out, I still can't help but wonder what would his eyes look like if we shared nothing but hate.

It's finally lunch time and I am just dying for a hamburger and some fries. I enter the cafeteria and of course catch a few glares. I see exactly the food I want to see and sigh happily in relief. Thank God. I get in the queue and feel somebody giving me a hug from behind. Once again, I know exactly who that person is.

-Guess who?

-Taylor, I think this is getting old.

She laughs and moves in front of me. As I smile and look at her, I realize how much I have to be thankful to have Taylor Mckessie in my life. She is my best friend and the one and only person I can fully trust and say everything to. She is very kind and not even close to selfish. I just love her and will probably always do.

-How was your morning?

I don't know what to tell her because nothing really happened. The only memorable event has to be my wonderful encounter with Troy. After that- classes, glares, pointing and classes.

-Well, I had the best conversation with Bolton and then nothing so special. You?

-Me? I had the best morning ever.

-Really? Why's that?

-I had a meeting with the decathlon team and then I presented a few projects and got an A on all of them. And them some make out sessions with Chad.

- Eww! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about your lovely relationship with my number one enemy's best friend? And especially when I am going to eat!

-I'm sorry but I just can't help it. He's so hot and so yummy and his lips are just the b-

-Taylor!

-Sorry! Anyway, tell me about that encounter with Troy.

We get our food and sit on our usual table. I take a glance at the jocks' table and can't help but stare with disgust written all over my face. Everyone is eating, shouting and throwing paper and food at each other while #1 Captain Bolton is making out with another cheerleader. How can the others even eat? I would have puked a thousand times by now.

-Well, I was just walking into the classroom and smiled because I wasn't late and wouldn't have to get any detention today. I was just about to sit on my stupid desk when he just came up to me an started questioning me about my smile. How stupid can he get?

-I am not surprised. Everyday it is something different and he's always looking for an excuse to get into a fight with you.

I know that she's right but when will this end? We start eating and I look at him once again. However, this time our eyes meet. The girl is gone and now he is just chatting with his basketball buddies. We hold gazes for a few seconds and then I look away and down to my food. So much hate in those eyes and in the same time something else, something unrecognizable..

It's almost the end of the day. I'm starting to count the minutes left. Suddenly, I remember I will have to get some bruises from Troy after school. How wonderful.. As I am walking down the hall, I accidentally bump into the Drama Queen of East High- the lovely Sharpay Evans. God, I hate her.

-Watch where you're going, nerd!

After her yelling, every single person around us begins to stare at the scene and then laughs.. at me, of course. She steps away and continues on walking while her pink heels click on the hard floor and my ears are disturbed. Sharpay Evans. She has quite a history. She was Troy's leading lady for two straight years until he became from just popular to the most popular guy in school (after causing the win of the basketball championship) and realized he could have any girl he wants and Sharpay is not the only one in his list anymore. She and her brother, Ryan, control the Drama department and have played all the lead roles in every single musical ever made by Ms. Darbus. Sharpay dresses in pink and Ryan in purple…always. Gay, right? So, now she hasn't got a boyfriend and the only thing left is to either win Troy back, which she is working on, or torture and laugh at the whole student body just because it's fun and she is the Queen, which she prefers as a main hobby.

Two more classes, a meeting with Bolton and then finally at home with a movie..

The last bell rings. I gather my things and go to my locker for the final time. I take the things which I will need during the weekend even though I won't probably be looking at them since I don't have anything important going on next week. I look in the mirror and fix my hair a little. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I fixing my hair for crying out loud? Would Troy mind if my hair is a little messy? Such a stupid girl..

I walk through the large doors of East High and put on my headphones. I press "play" and hear the ending of "Sex on Fire". I sing the lyrics in my head and pray to God he has forgotten or his dad has called out a late practice or he has just decided to have sex with another cheerleader, anything for that matter. He just can't come.

I am almost in front of my house when I see his car parked a few blocks away. No, no, no. He's here and I a-

-Hey, Montez.

I turn around, while taking my headphones off and see Troy Bolton in all his glory. I know I'm not supposed to say this but he really looks like hot right now. No, actually. He always looks like this but never mind.

-Hi, Bolton. What do you want? Don't you have someone to fuck?

-No, done a pretty good job all day long. Now, it's your turn.

He grins and I see his perfect white teeth. Definitely has worn braces. However, not a new discovery. I've noticed at least a thousand times and still get surprised every time. No clue why.

-What are you going to do with me?

-I don't know. What do you want me to do?

He comes closer. This is new. He always stays at least a few feet away while he is still talking to me. What's going on?

-I don't want you to do anything, Bolton. I never wanted.

-Come on, Brie. I think we both know what you exactly want from me right now.

-What did you just call me?

-I called you "Brie". Your name is Gabriella and for shorter it can be "Brie".

-Only my friends call me that, Troy. You and I both know that.

He gently takes my hand and holds it in his. However, I am not feeling any pain or any force. He is just touching me..gently. But what the hell?

-Troy, what are you doing?

-I want to be your friend, Brie. No, actually I don't want that.

-Then what do you want?

-I want more. I don't want to just be one of your friends. I want to be something more, something more special. To you.

Then Troy Bolton comes even closer to me and takes my face into his hands. While I am still staring at him blankly, he comes even closer and then I feel his lips. I want to pull away, I really do but I just.. can't. I feel his hands on my waist, while I put my own on his neck. This feels is so unexpected, so strange and at the same time so right. I don't want to pull away. But after a few seconds I feel he does it. I open my eyelids slowly and gaze into his blue orbs.

-Troy, what's going on?

To Be Continued..


	2. Chapter 2

"Sudden change"

..This is too much for me to actually handle. And the worst thing is that I don't know how to react at all. What do I have to say or what is right for me to say when the guy who treated me like shit for two straight years, suddenly comes up to me and tells me he wants to be my friend and even more? It sounds even stranger when I say all of it in only one sentence. I don't know if this is a dream or just some kind of sick joke (which is more likely to be the truth). However, I'm lost. I'm confused and I am sitting in my kitchen with Troy.

-Do you want something to drink? Something to eat?

-No, I just want you to sit and let me explain.

I do what he says. I sit opposite of him and round the brown wooden table. I stare at my fingers and wait with anticipation. What is he going to say? Why now? Does it even matter that much? Is it going to change anything in the future for me, for him, for us (if there even is such a term)? However, before all of that there is something general I would like to know from the start.

-Troy, please tell me if this is some kind of joke.

-Trust me. It's not, it's not at all. No one knows I'm here.

-Ok, then. Why did you kiss me?

-Because I have been wanting to do that for quite some time.

-But why? You and I hate each other. We always have and hours ago I thought we always would. Why now?

-I don't know. I just started feeling something else for you. I couldn't control it even if I wanted to. I started to like you but not like I like Chad. I started to really like you. And I had to tell you because I couldn't take it anymore.

-Troy, I don't really know what to say.

-Then don't say it. Don't say anything. Just give me a chance.

-A chance for what?

-A chance to prove everything I just said.

I look at my hands again and then stare at his eyes. It hits me like a ton of bricks. Oh my God. It's right there. I can see it now. All the hate isn't there anymore. Now I can actually resolve the mystery. In his eyes. There is something new, something positive. I can see it, I can feel it. I can't define it exactly but it's definitely there. And that's all that matters.

-Okay.

-Okay what?

-Okay, I will give you a chance.

He suddenly smiles widely and gets up. I reluctantly get up as well and in a few seconds can feel Troy hugging me. It's new but I can't say I don't like it. I feel warm and safe and seconds later his whisper.

-Thank you, Brie. Thank you.

I hear my alarm clock ringing and curse it under my breath while I stretch out to turn the fucking thing off. Why am I always so stupid? Why didn't I turn it off since it's Saturday? Oh, may be I know why. Because I was too in shock to function properly after Troy's confessions. Right, I had forgotten for just a second. However, this is enough for me to wake up and go take a shower even though it's sometime around 8 o'clock.

I put on an oversized t-shirt and some old sweats. I just decided to spend my whole day laying around and rationalizing on what might change in my life. I go downstairs and spot a small note, left on the kitchen table. I know who it is from and what it is about without even looking at it.

"Woke up early and went to work. Be back until 8. Love you!"

Love you, too, Mom. I sigh and go to the fridge. Nothing inside as I had expected. I didn't go shopping on Thursday because of the Science project and mom had a late night at work once again. At least there is some milk left, so I use it to make myself cornflakes even though I am not that hungry. There's nothing on TV, so I decide to start my DVD day with "Sex and the city. The movie". I lay on the couch and put my favorite pink blanket around myself. I press play and finish my cornflakes.

God, I had forgotten how much I love Sarah Jessica Parker. She is so gorgeous, so smart and Carrie Bradshaw is..perfect or just very, very close to perfection . I've watched the series and have come to the conclusion that she is that simple way. She has everything a girl can wish for. She has the friends, the boyfriends, the career, the clothes and bags and shoes. All of it. But most importantly she has the man. I can't help but think of Troy right now. He is not my man or anything but still is the only person of male gender who comes the closest to that term in my life right now.

Our "life" together began exactly two years ago. It was my first day in East High and I was starting high school. I was nervous, scared, excited, everything. I wanted to make friends, I wanted to meet cute guys but the thing I desired the most was to fit in because it wasn't exactly like that in my old school. This time I could turn out lucky or at least I was hoping to very badly. But that didn't quite happen.

Anyway, me and my mom had moved in Albuquerque from Michigan that summer and we had been settling in the house for about two months, so everything was ready and set. She had been transferred again but this time it was going to be a lot more permanent - until my graduation. I was relived and happy because of that fact but after certain events my feelings transformed into the exact opposite. I was new in town and the whole school and everyone looked at me as if I was coming from another planet. I was used to that feeling. Nothing bad had happened yet.

I was walking into my first class. I had taken off my braces in Michigan five months ago, so I was happily showing off my perfect smile. My outfit was casual because I didn't want to show off with something too elegant and not even close to my usual style. Suddenly I heard my name being called out and I turned around to meet him. Troy. He was standing right there, surrounded by Sharpay, Chad and a few other boys from the basketball team. They were laughing silently, so I knew this wasn't going to be a very warm welcoming. When I saw him, my knees started shaking and suddenly my palms were sweating hard. He was the most perfect guy I had ever seen in my life. He had his own gorgeous smile, well-built body and muscular arms. The most fascinating feature which still is the first thing I notice about him whenever I see him- his eyes, his very blue eyes. It's like they pop out without even him knowing. He kept staring at me until I realized I was the one, staring at him. I suddenly came back to Earth and heard him calling my name. But how can he know it?

-Yes?

I whispered it but it turned out it was loud enough for him to hear and stop shouting my stupid name. We were meters apart from each other and everybody was staring at the "perfect" scene and trying to hear. ?..

-Are you new?

-Yes.

-Well, I was just going trough the Internet the other day and suddenly I saw an article about you. A very, very interesting one.

Oh, no. Oh God. No. Please.

-What..what article?

-Well, after reading it, I came to the conclusion that you really are smart. And it seemed like, back in Michigan, the whole population there knew it, too.

-What are you talking about?

-What can I possibly be talking about, Gabriella? Right, guys?

Everyone around him suddenly made a sound of agreement and started laughing louder and beaming at me like I was their shiny new toy.

-I think East High just got itself a brand new brainiac. Give it up for Gabriella Montez! The newest and most nerdiest nerd of all East High's past times!

They all started shouting, pointing at me and repeating what he just said, including Troy himself. I felt like puking and my vision wasn't quite clear. My knees were shaking but in a different way this time and I couldn't feel my hands moving or any other part of my body for that matter. I felt the tears coming and wanting to get out but didn't want to show them they have won by making me cry even though it was the plain truth. I took my bag and turned around. I didn't want to go to the bathroom to wash my face and make my tears stop. I wanted to think it through. Think through my position in life, in East High. From now on. So, without actually knowing where I found so much strength, I ran through those big "welcoming" doors for the second time that morning and went straight home, without turning back once. The house was empty, so I just went to my bathroom and stayed there for far too much time until some of the tears had escaped permanently.

That's at least how I remember the beginning of it. Then everything sort of cooled down a bit and just became sort of a routine for me. I-

-Gabriella!

Suddenly, I hear Troy's voice shouting my name loudly. I look around me. The movie is somewhere in the middle but quite close to the end because Carrie just got back from her "magical" honeymoon and is starting to look for an assistant. I quickly get on my feet while pressing "pause". I take a look at the mirror before finally opening the door. My hair is a mess, so I quickly make a casual ponytail and fix my stupid clothes the best way I can.

As I fully take a look at Troy Bolton with his favorite Aviator Ray Ban sunglasses on, leather jacket, washed-out jeans and blue, matching his eyes, shirt, I suddenly feel like shit but even though try to pull off the best smile. I don't know why but I am happy to see him. I really am.

-Hey, Troy.

-Hey, beautiful.

Wow, he thinks I am beautiful right now? Th- Wait! He takes exactly two steps forward and hugs me kind of tightly. I am a little surprised at first but definitely do not want to pull away. I can feel his arms making their way around my waist and his head somewhere in my hair, touching my left shoulder. I automatically return his hug and place my own hands on his back, squeezing him even tighter without knowing why. However, the real thing happens two seconds after my movements. My heart skips a beat when I hear Troy whisper huskily into my ear:

-I missed you.

I have an urge, a powerful need, something that is killing me inside - I want to answer with the same words but I can't. I still can't. I am not sure. I am lost right now. I am confused. So, I just smile and sigh happily in his own ears, so he understands my appreciation at least.

-So, what have you been doing all morning, Brie?

Troy comes into the house and I close the door quietly, while watching his every move. He gently puts his gorgeous jacket on the couch and goes to the kitchen. I suddenly start to wonder what is his scent like and smell in general. Soft.. male.. sweet?

-Not much. I just ate some cornflakes and I am finishing up a movie. You, Troy?

I try to act normal and confident. But this is not even close to being normal and I definitely need to take a shower. Troy fills two glasses with orange juice and we sit on the comfy purple piece of furniture, somewhere next to my blanket. How did he know that I am a huge fan of orange juice at all times?

-Well, I woke up a few hours ago. I ate breakfast, went for a jog and decided to come here. Btw, Sex and the City? Really, Brie?

-Yeah. Shut up. I'm just a big fan.

Even though he kind of ruined the moment, I feel my wide smile forming on my face. I'm guessing it would probably be because of the fact that Troy's first important and meaningful done thing today is that he came here, in my own house.

-Anything new?

-No. I haven't spoken to Chad yet but sadly I am almost 100% sure that there are no parties scheduled tonight.

I was talking about someone breaking his leg or arm. Or someone being sick or even just feeling bad or good in general. Wow. We really do live in different worlds.

-So, what do you want to do?

-I want to take you out tonight, Brie.

-Like on a date?

-Of course. I want us to start getting to know each other. From tonight.

My heart skips two beats this time. He's taking this seriously and he knows the best way to get to the perfect ending. Is this even possible? And still- is this real?

-So, what do you say?

-Yes. Of course. I would love to go on a date with you tonight.

He smiles his beautiful smile and relief is written all over his face. May be cares, may be he doesn't. I am not totally sure yet. He stands up and takes his jacket.

-I'll pick you up at 8.

-Sure.

Troy is just about to open the door when he suddenly turns around and the look on his face says he has forgotten something. But I'm not so sure about that because there is no- He kisses me on the cheek. I feel myself blushing but smile at him anyway. Wow. I honestly don't know how I will sleep tonight.

He turns around to leave again but this time I stop him.

-Hey, Troy?

-Yeah?

-How did you know about the orange juice?

-Just been watching you in school for some time.

I blush again but this time avoid his big and charming eyes or at least try to do so. I hear the door slam and I immediately run off to my bedroom. What to wear? What to wear?..

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"First Date"

I really should be banned from the society of "real girls" all over the world. How can I not have a single normal dress which is more formal than the ones for the beach? All I have are those kind of dresses which you put on over your swimsuit or bikini or whatever you are wearing, so that you don't have to walk around the streets almost naked. I officially became nervous. Very nervous. I look at my watch. 4:30. Okay. I have 3 and a half hours which means one hour to shop. I drop every other piece of clothing in my hands down on the floor and rush to my bedside table. I open the drawer and pray to God. Yes! Yes! I have 100 dollars left. It's perfect because I only need a sexy dress. My black heels from Taylor's birthday will be used perfectly fine. I don't waste any time, so I just grab the money and put on a pair of jeans and normal T-shirt. I get my purse and keys and car keys and go through the door as fast as I can. I start the engine and go down the street. Where should I go? A mall? A vintage shop? Do I know any vintage shops? When was the last time I went shopping or even had time to get lost of the clothes that don't fit me anymore and have to be replaced? I can't even remember. My wardrobe is a total mess. I just get whatever I want by pulling my hand in and out without even looking. If I don't like it that much, I just borrow something from my mom. Thank God, we are the same size.

Anyway, I see "Starbucks" on my left and suddenly feel an urge for some coffee. What's the big problem, anyway? I will have 15 minutes less for finding the right dress. How hard can it be? Right?.. I park the car and sigh when I get inside and see there's no queue. As I get my drink and happily take the first sip, I decide to just walk down the street and explore the shops. That way it would be a lot easier.

Stupid, not going in there, eww, oh! This one looks decent. It's called "RockBabe" but it doesn't look metal or anything. I am just about finished with my coffee, so I drop it in the nearest bin and enter the vintage shop. Dresses, dresses? I see two - a pink and a yellow one. Eek! I say goodbye the most polite way and almost run out. This is going to take a while.

After 8 shops, I finally find the one. I know it's the perfect place just by gazing through the glass windows. There it is. The one dress which I need. It's very elegant but yet not too far from casual. It's black and it stands a little higher from the knees. It has a big dark-colored flower, made of cloth, on the right shoulder. It's perfect. I go in and ask immediately to try it on. Fortunately, they find my size and I go to the changing rooms. It fits perfectly and I think it looks pretty enough. The prize is acceptable, so I hurry up and go pay. I leave and get into my car. I look at the clock- 6:00. I have two hours to get ready. I think I will make it. I have almost started the car, when suddenly I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It's a text…from Troy.

"Can't wait to see you. xx Troy"

But how? I don't remember taking his number or giving him mine. Even so, I smile like I have just won the lottery and text him back.

"How did you get my number?"

After a minute so, I get an answer.

"Just helped myself out."

What the hell? Who said he could do that without asking for permission? That's my fucking phone. 6:15. I put the Blackberry somewhere on the back seat and start driving. I have to look beautiful. I have to have enough time. I have to start driving. And so I do.

I take a long shower but not a too long one, wash my hair the best way I can and shave my legs as perfectly as I can. I get out of my bathroom and leave the door open because of all the steam. I lay my dress down on my bed. I get out the shoes. Tights? No. A purse? Yes. I have only one black, so I put it next to the dress. Jewelry? A simple necklace. It's enough. The hair? I'll straighten it up a little but nothing else. I don't want to look like a shiny new doll after all.

7:15. I have time but not too much. I blow-dry my hair and decide to let it be like the way it is. It looks fine. I put on my dress. And then the necklace. I start doing my make up. Not too much, Gabriella. Mascara, eyeliner and my favorite lipstick. That should do it. Some perfume? Of course.

7:55. I'm ready and I hear someone knocking on my door. I quickly put on my shoes and place some money, my keys and phone in the small purse. Thank God, it's not that small.

I open the door and feel my mouth turning into an "O" form. I didn't think he could get more handsome but I guess everything's really possible. I want to say something but he does it before me.

-You look amazing. You really do, Brie.

I smile big and make one step forward. He gives me a red rose and I can't truly believe it. He is serious and I still can't get my finger around it. How? Why?..Still the same questions.

-Thank you, Troy. You really shouldn't have.

-I know.

I sigh and smell the lovely rose. A happy sigh and a perfect smell. He puts his arm forward and I take it willingly without giving it a second thought after gently putting the rose into the nearest vase, full of water. I close the door and we start making our way to his car- black BMW. So far, so good. He opens and closes the door for me. After some seconds, Troy starts off the car and gives me a smile which I return.

-So, where are we going?

-It's a surprise. But I'll tell you this-first something to eat and then some time underneath the stars.

I stare at him with my mouth widely open for the second time tonight. He notices it but keeps on driving without making our eyes connect. Okay, fine. I give up. I just ran out of words to describe this, this situation or whatever. I don't know how to even name it. Just…. The radio starts playing Maroon 5's "She will be loved" and in the end of the song Troy parks the car in front of a little restaurant which I haven't been to before. It's called "Perfect Black" and it looks wonderful. He has made a reservation, so we soon enough take our places around a small table, situated next to a big window with beautiful green curtains, decorating it. As I look outside and hear the sound of the menu, placed in front of me, I think to myself what a truly spectacular night for Albuquerque it is.

We order and drink some ice tea. I know what conversation I want to begin with, so I do it without hesitating.

-So, while I was watching "Sex and the City" this morning, I don't know why but I began thinking about my first day in East High two years ago.

The look on his face suddenly changes. He remembers. That's good.

-What about it?

-Just the morning, of course. I didn't stay until the end of the classes.

-And?

-Well, still until this very day I can't truly explain to myself why you and everyone else had to go there. You had to ruin everything before it even had started. I would have understood it if I had been in East High for a while and you grew to having something against me. But right from the start?

-It was very complicated.

-Complicated how, Troy?

-It was the beginning of high school. Everyone wanted to find their places in the social circle. Everyone wanted to say or do something which would make them special in the others' eyes.

-Including you?

-Yes, including me. I heard you were coming and I felt anxious. I wanted to do something, anything. I wanted to make everyone laugh and look at me with different eyes. So, I just went online. In the beginning, I didn't think I would find any information but I eventually did. And I couldn't let it go.

What a bastard. A true and simple bastard.

-I'm sorry, Brie. I really am and you have to somehow believe me. I know I can't take back what I did even though I want to.

-I know that. I just wanted to ask. That's all.

The salads arrive. And we share a few minutes of silence. I think now it's the time to start discussing the present situation. I want everything between us to be clear.

-So, tell me, Troy.

-Tell you what?

-Tell me about everything which happened and made you do this with me..now.

He takes a sip from his drink and avoids my eyes, while doing so. I can see that he just got nervous. But I want to hear it no matter what.

-I never hated you. I don't know why you thought so but I never did. I bullied you and hurt you-physically and emotionally but I never felt anything for you. I was neutral. I did it because everybody thought I had to do it. And then something changed. I started looking at you in a different way. And I am sure you saw it, too.

I stare at him for a quick second and then at my hands. It's true. It's the real truth. I just didn't have enough courage or confidence or anything to admit it to myself.

-I haven't hit you or 'met' you after school for a very long time. And during that time I wanted to sort my feelings out. The feelings I had for you. They were finally there and I couldn't act like I didn't care or like they don't exist at all anymore. I got tired of that. And finally gathered the courage to tell you. Everything.

-What do you expect from me, Troy?

-I don't expect anything. I just want you to take this ride with me. I want "us" to work out.

-It just sounds so… crazy.

-I know. But it won't hurt to just try.

-Yes.

I smile and take a sip from my drink. However, I don't move my eyes from his the whole time. And just decided I absolutely want to take this ride. With him.

We laughed, he touched my hand twice and an hour later me and Troy happen to be again in his car. He is taking me somewhere but, of course, wouldn't tell me where exactly. All I know is that it is a place, underneath the stars. Wow, can he get any more specific? .. The song playing is Switchfoot's "On Fire". It is one of my favorites, so I turn the volume up a little and then look at Troy for a millisecond. He is smiling and keeping his eyes on the road, as he should be, so I can tell he doesn't mind the tune. I get out my phone and look at the clock- 9:45. I frown a bit but then remember my mom never mentioned curfew because I never saw her.

-Is something wrong?

I put my sell back in its place and look at him.

-No, no. Nothing's wrong. I was just looking at the time.

-Well, you shouldn't worry about that because we're here.

Troy stops the car and I get out immediately, not wasting a minute. I look around. It is dark but still I can see everything there is to see. We're in the middle of a beautiful field, outside of Albuquerque. The sky is dark blue with stars everywhere. I can sense Troy behind me and can feel his breathing on my neck. He suddenly but gently whispers:

-Do you like it?

-I love it, Troy.

I close my eyes, turn around and kiss him. I can't explain it this time because it is so much more. I feel his hands and I am sure he feels mine. Inside I know it is something. There is definitely something. I pull away and meet his electric blue eyes. I feel my smile and take a look at his.

-I will be right back.

Troy turns around and runs to his car. He returns with a blanket which he sets on the ground. Then we take our places, next to each other and I gaze at the sky.

-This is so beautiful, Troy. Really. I didn't know about this place.

-Well, it's one of my favorites. I come here whenever I have the chance to, especially at night.

-Why?

-To just think.

-About what?

-Everything. School, basketball and most recently..you.

I look at him and feel my cheeks burning once again. I have to stop doing that.

-I don't know what to say, Troy.

-Then don't say anything.

I smile and nod. Then his hand touches mine but I don't pull away and want it to stay there as long as possible.

-Hey, Troy? Can I ask you something?

-Anything.

-What are we going to do from now on?

-What do you mean?

He frowns a bit like he knew this was coming. However, I continue anyway.

-On Monday. How's it going to be?

-I don't know. How would you like it to be?

-I am not sure. But I think we should wait a bit until we make this thing, "us", official.

-Yeah, I agree.

-We'll act normally and then when we reach the right moment, everything will happen naturally.

-Yes. Absolutely.

Troy parks his car gently in front of my house and I gaze at my home. No lights on. She's still working. God.

-So, I guess I will see you at school, Brie. Do you want me to pick you up?

-I don't think we'll be very "undercover" if we arrive in the same car in front of everyone.

He laughs a little under his breath and stares at the wheel while I am gazing at his perfect hair.

-Sorry. I forgot.

-I had the best time, Troy. Thanks for everything.

-No problem. I am glad you liked it.

This time he kisses me but it lasts a little longer which I don't have any reason to object against.

-Goodnight, Troy.

-Goodnight.

I slowly get out of the car and wave at him before getting my keys out. I open the door and turn on the lights, while reaching the conclusion in my head that I won't get much sleep tonight.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

"Insomnia."

I can't sleep. It's 3 a.m. and still my eyes can't seem to close fully. I tried everything. I've always been one of those people who have to just touch the pillow once and then fall sleep without even realizing it. However, not this time. I keep tossing and turning from side to side. There are so many things in my head that I can't find a place for any of them. May be the pillows suddenly became uncomfortable or the temperature is too high or I still have lots of energy for the day which I haven't used yet. Too many options and still not a final equation to solve.

I decide to get up because I am done trying. I put on my fabulous pink rabbit slippers and go downstairs for a glass of milk. I don't even bother looking if my mom is finally home and asleep in her practically unused bedroom. As I pour myself an almost full glass of cold milk and start climbing up the stairs once again, I start thinking about what I had said about the "us keeping it low" situation. Can we really do it? And if we can, how so? I've never experienced what I am about to experience and I can't help but wonder if I would even be suitable or even powerful enough to do it. I should just think of it as a new adventure. A fabulous adventure which might change my life. An adventure which has two optional directions to choose from and go to - a fairytale or pure regret.

I carefully sit on my bed while trying not to spill the milk all over my pajamas and blue sheets. I feel something vibrating and after looking around I spot it on my nightstand. As I turn and gaze at the place where it is coming from, I read "Troy" written all over the big white Blackberry screen. I put down gently, without making any unneeded sound, the small glass with milk inside and take my phone in my right hand. Then as quickly as possible, I get out of bed and put on the nearest piece of clothing I find, while opening the door which leads to my outside balcony. As I get outside, I immediately answer the phone call and suddenly encounter the sweet voice I just realized I was longing to hear and couldn't apparently fall asleep without the sound of. So, there is the solution to my equation. Wow. And they call me smart.

-Hello?

-Hey. It's me, Troy.

-I know that. Why are you calling? It's three in the morning.

Even though I tried to whisper and be a little irritated with him, I just couldn't. So, I gave up and followed my basic human instincts which I rarely do.

-I can't sleep. I cannot stop thinking about you.

I almost drop the phone but successfully go back to my senses and tighten my grip luckily just in time. I was missing him. I just admitted it to myself and am about to admit it to him because it is what I am feeling, there is no denying it and I am not a liar. Pure shock but a happy shock, if there is even that kind of one. My stomach is going wild and I can actually hear my heart going crazy in my ears. However, I cannot even begin to describe the feelings going round my stomach.

-Um..

-I know it might sound too much just after the first date but I just had to call y-

-No. No. You didn't wake me up. I can't sleep either. I can't stop thinking about you, too.

-Really?

-Yes, Troy. Really. I just went downstairs to get a glass of milk because it usually helps and then you called.

-I don't know what I am going to do, Brie.

-What do you mean?

-I don't know how I am going to pretend like nothing is going on between us in front everyone else. That's the reason I can't fall asleep.

Of course it is. Of course it is. You are Troy Bolton, aren't you? Ugh. Again thinking about everyone else and what they would think. What about his precious reputation which builds up around people he barely knows but still calls friends? God. How did I even let myself get blinded so powerfully to think he can't sleep without me by his side or with me on his mind. We had an amazing first date but I bet he has had lots of those already and this one didn't take the most wanted first place. I am not there. I am anywhere near where I want to be because of his shield. I am just part of his own stupid equation- Troy+Gabriella+everyone else=new relationship.

-Of course you were, Troy.

I hang up and turn off my phone as fast as I could. I look around and suddenly realize it is actually three in the morning. Everyone is asleep and dreaming including my mother even. Everything is too quiet and too calm. It is really is the best atmosphere for rationalizing but what if I don't want to do that right now, in the perfect moment to do so? What if I want to just escape from the mess I just finished creating? Why did I ever fall for this? I just had to stick to my usual routine of depressing over old and "not - so - hot - right now" movies and dreaming about true love. It's who I am, right? It's where I belong and it's what I do. Period.

I suddenly feel the unusual wind on my cheeks. I cannot see it but I feel it. I feel passion and beauty, forgiveness, faith, hope and love. The feelings I wish to always encounter in life because may be they are the most important ones and may be if you don't meet them at least once, you will die lost. I realize my hands are trembling and I might be getting a cold. So, I quickly get inside of my room and sit on my bed, staring blankly at the air and focusing on really nothing. I slowly take a sip from my glass, full of milk and come to the conclusion I am not going to have so much sleep tonight..once again. I look over to my nightstand and see no book - no book I have started, am in the middle of or am about to finish. Nothing to do really. I can't watch a movie because of the noise or take a long hot bath which will have to wait until the morning even though extremely needed at the moment of speaking.

So, I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling again not focusing on anything. I don't want to think about Troy Bolton. I don't want to remember this night. In fact, I want it all erased somehow or put in a box which I won't have to ever deal with again. It was so easy just two days ago. I cannot honestly believe I fell for his games and lying abilities. He tortured me two whole years of high school and I simply forgave him in less than an hour, half an hour even. It's not only that - I forgave him and we kissed. Total change of events which made me somehow happy in the beginning and then just wondered away to the total opposite - insomnia and craziness. I love to sleep. I love having dreams. I love waking up and feeling amazing because I have had the right amount of sleep and have just the right amount of energy for the day. I love waking up with a smile followed by a stretch and positive sigh. I love that way of waking up on a Sunday morning. I would have been waking up just like that a few hours from now if it wasn't for Troy Stupid Bolton (which probably has to be his real name). Gosh, I was idiotic and just careless. I am so glad I didn't share any of my amazing adventures with East High's hunk with Taylor. If I had, I would regret it enormously right now. Just a chapter of my life which would hopefully be forgotten and closed as soon as possible. An adventure which went to the other direction of regret. At least it was a short adventure which could be described by just one page.

Just as I am turning to my right, I jump a little and my eyes become wide open. I witness how Troy Stupid Bolton is standing up and is now in front of my balcony door. We catch each other's eyes and he makes a sign he is cold and wants to come in. I slowly get out of bed and open the door, so he can enter. I don't have any choice. I guess it won't be the best idea just to stare at each other through a glass door for a few hours while he is freezing because of the cold air and I am freezing because of my feelings.

-It's freezing outside.

After he says that, I point to him my comfy blue "sofa-like" chair and he sits while I find myself placed on the empty bed with blue sheets once again.

-Be quiet. My mother is sleeping.

-I know. I am sorry but I had to come and see you.

-Why's that?

I know the answer but I asked because I want more time to gather my thoughts and explain the reason for my hanging up in the best way.

-Because of what happened on the phone. One minute we were having this normal conversation and the next you suddenly hung up and then switched your phone off. I couldn't fall asleep and in fact I didn't even try to. I just got into my car and came here. What happened, Brie? What did I say?

As I look into his blue orbs filled with so much hope and confusion and surprisingly a great amount of sadness, I can't help but wonder if everything I was thinking right before he showed up, is true..even the slightest bit. How can those striking eyes always make me question myself twice, go over everything again, reconsider and then decide? Unbelievable.

-I hung up because of what you said.

-Which part exactly?

-Well, you first said that you missed me and I was happy to hear that but then I thought you missed me because of me and you said it was actually because of everyone else and their opinion. I just thought you were not going to show that side if you- the Troy Bolton who is East High's king and cares only about what everyone has to say.

-Then you didn't understand me the right way. That definitely not what I meant.

I look up from the ground where my eyes had been focused on while explaining to him. I meet those deep blue seas and suddenly my stomach turns and I feel some kind of..hope. Had I been wrong to think what I thought? Is there still a chance this thing is real and the adventure has only just begun?

-I said that but you didn't let me finish. So, I explained how I couldn't fall asleep because I don't know if I will be able to pretend like nothing is going on between us in front of everyone else, right?

-Right.

-Well, I meant that I am scared they will find out and ruin everything, ruin us and what we are just began to have and hopefully will continue having.

Then I lie on my bed and sigh loudly while my eyes are slowly closing and both of my hands are covering my embarrassed face. I cannot even begin to think how stupidly and childishly I have reacted to something which has two sides, two faces, two different directions one's mind can go to. I just decide to call myself a major idiot with no sense and mind. Then, I sit once again, stretch out to Troy and kiss him the best way possible in almost four o'clock in the morning.

-I am sorry, Troy. I really am. I guess I am acting this way because everything is so new and different, you are new and different. And better.

-I know. Don't worry.

Without saying a word more, we just read one another's mind and lie on my now not so empty bed with my head resting on his perfect and muscular shoulder. He pulls up my blue blanket over our bodies and only after a second after closing my eyes, I hear him say "Goodnight" and then everything goes away. I finally am relaxed and ready to encounter those favorite dreams of mine.

To Be Continued..


End file.
